


A King's Attraction

by Destielixer



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A king is always attracted to another king. People like us, we clansmen don’t entertain our king at all.’ Munakata cannot stop thinking about this line and about how he'd got the Red King, Mikoto Suoh locked up in the cells below. When the rest of Scepter4 are out on a mission, he takes the chance to talk some sense into Mikoto about giving up his position as king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be In Love With A King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Mikorei/Munamiko story. I've finally watched finish the whole of Season one! I did that in one day. I feel so accomplished, hahaha anyway, the anime itself is pretty suggestive of these two along with KuroShiro and Fushimi and Yata (you can expect me to be writing stories about them in the future as well haha). For now, please do read on and leave me some comments and i'll see you in the next chapter!

‘A king is always attracted to another king. People like us, we clansmen don’t entertain our king at all.’

Munakata recalled those words said by his second in command, Seri. Maybe that was the reason why he had agreed to the capture of the Red King. ‘For safety reasons’ he’d said, because Mikoto Suoh’s Sword of Damocles was in ruins. The end of a king…the end of Mikoto Suoh’s life. Munakata fit another piece of a jigsaw into the puzzle that was laid out before him, nearly done.

Mikoto Suoh was now his personal responsibility. He was in his care. The Third King, the wielder of the red aura and the most violent of all the seven Kings. His fingers reached for another piece of the puzzle, twirling it around and around between thumb and forefinger, boredom had once again set in. He’d sent most of the Scepter 4 agents out to find and capture that kid, Isana Yashiro, the killer of one of Suoh’s men, leaving him alone at HQ.

_‘Not so alone if there’s another king in the cells…’_ he found himself thinking. Oh he would be alone with him for awhile. Maybe then he would be able to convince the stubborn man to give up his position as king. It would not only save the man’s own life, it would ensure that Mikoto would still be alive at the end of this ordeal. Munakata knew that he would have to approach this matter cautiously, kingship was something that Mikoto did not take lightly.

Munakata got up from his seat, fitting in the piece of the puzzle that he was still holding before he left his office, headed down the hallway to the cells in the lower part of the HQ. He didn’t know how he would bring it up to Mikoto. He didn’t even have any idea how the Red King would react when he came into the cells to visit him. There was a small, little part of himself though that feared meeting the other and being alone with him. It had to do with the words that Seri said. _‘A king…is always attracted to another king…’_

He had tried denying himself of those feelings many times before. He couldn’t possibly be attracted to Mikoto Suoh. No. But the feeling…it had always been there when they met, the sort of tension between them, the buzzing in the atmosphere. The statement of Seri’s had only been a confirmation as to what he was feeling. He shook his head, no, Mikoto wasn’t going to get to him. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

Mikoto sat in the cell, his mind wandering a thousand miles away. Thoughts of his clansmen, Anna, Yata, Izumo and then there in the back of his mind, thoughts of the Blue King…he smirked at that. Munakata Reisi, had always captured his attention, prim, proper well dressed Munakata. Disciplined, rigid, rule abiding Munakata. He’d like to see that stupid King lying on his back in bed, legs spread wide- Mikoto caught those thoughts, bringing them to a stop. No…he didn’t want to see that…but he damn well wished that Munakata at times, would at least acknowledge the fact that he, the Red King liked him.

Throughout the course of his life, Mikoto had never met anyone that had piqued his interest quite like the Blue King at all, he was remarkable in gathering forces together, seen from the numerous Scepter 4 soldiers that worked for him. He was never alone with those people always near him at his beck and call. Mikoto felt that his own life though was different, his clansmen, they were his family yet at times he felt so out of it, as though they did not understand him.

The clansmen would respect him, they saw him as a figure to look up to. The question was did they see him as an individual? Mikoto shook his head, thinking wasn’t really his department, closing his eyes now as he turned his back to the room, he settled down to get some rest. Sometimes he felt so alone in this world, what with the current state that his Sword of Damocles was in. He knew it was the end of the line, sooner or later he would die…or he’d have to give up his Kingship.

Mikoto was already beginning to lose it, with the Colourless King invading his sleeping and waking thoughts, causing his powers to go berserk. He could burn down this place anytime, hurt innocent people. Kill them…that’s why he’d willingly gone into Scepter 4’s custody. Willingly been taken in by the Blue king. Having the knowledge that there was someone here who was able to control him, able to contain his berserker side, calmed him, someone like Munakata, a King, his equal. Someone like that could keep him in check.

Munakata strode down the hallways of the HQ headed down to the cells where the prisoners were kept. He nodded to the guard, took the keys and strode up to Mikoto’s cell. The man was asleep on the bed, his tall stature gracefully draped on the bed. Well that did volumes to calm the anxiety at meeting him…The key slid back the lock and the door opened, letting him into the cell.

Closing the door behind him, Munakata silently made his way across the small distance of the cell to stand, towering over a sleeping Mikoto. He looked so peaceful, his face in sleep. Munakata had to resist the strong urge to run his hand through that flaming red hair for some reason, instead he grasped the sleeping King by his hair, slamming his head into the wall to wake him up.

Amber eyes struggled to open and Munakata had to swallow to keep from gasping at the sight. It wasn’t everyday you saw such a deep red, a colour that seemed to change with the lighting of the cell. He pulled back now, a little unnerved, letting Mikoto sit, back leaning against the wall, those amber eyes focusing on him now as the Red King’s lips turned up in a smirk.

“What honor have I done to deserve your presence my King?” he mocked, leaning his head against the wall, resting his hand on the knee of the leg that he had drawn up to him. Mikoto took in Munakata’s state of dressing, the crisp white long sleeved shirt, the blue uniform pants of Scepter 4. He was missing his trench coat however and the thin material of the dress shirt was rather inviting.

“Give up your position as King,” came the request right out of the other man’s mouth. No greeting no pleading, just a simple command.

Mikoto cocked his head, lifting a brow, “Not gonna happen. I’ll ride it out to the end. Besides, you know why I came here Munakata, you’re the only one that can handle me. I feel safer having you watch over me 24-7. I don’t have to worry about anything,” he said.

It was times like these that Munakata hated the most. Mikoto was too laidback about the situation. He didn’t really seem to care much about the matter. Though he was flattered that the Red King thought him capable of stopping him, this wasn’t what he wanted.

“It’s not about me stopping you Mikoto!” he said, his voice raised a little as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. He lifted his eyes to look at Mikoto then, seeing the man lifting a brow again as if to ask ‘Then what?’, “The Sword of Damocles it represents the truest state of a king. You know how yours looks like. You know what it means. I don’t have to tell you do I?” Munakata asked.

“I know. But what does it have to do with you? I don’t see why you’re coming here to speak to me about that,” Mikoto said as he shifted to make space for the other on the bed.

“With the amount of power and energy you’re using, it’ll only cause a greater damage to the sword and to your body. Your life is on the line here Mikoto! Are you telling me that you don’t care about that? About your clansmen? What will they do when you’re gone? They’ll have no one to look up to, no one to lead them. Don’t you at least feel something about that?” Munakata asked.

Mikoto laughed, a low rumbling sound that echoed in the silence of the cell. He moved closer towards Munakata, looking into the other’s deep violet eyes as he spoke the words, “Why would you care?” he asked, his hand moving in to capture the Blue King, his fingers tangled in other’s long hair at the base of his neck, drawing the other closer to him.

Munakata panicked trying to slip out from the grip but it tightened around his neck now as another hand came up and drew his glasses off his face, his vision not as clear as before now. _‘What the hell is he playing at?’_ he thought as he stilled now, feeling as Mikoto’s forehead come into contact with his. Now he was staring into those amber eyes.

“Tell me, why would you care,” Mikoto repeated, his voice soft.

Munakata swallowed hard, his heart pounding hard in his chest. This was not the scenario that he had imagined. He had thought the other would lash out at even the mere mention of giving up his position as king. Instead Mikoto was here, hand on the back of his neck, leaning in close to him asking him why he cared.

“I-I…” he paused, closing his eyes, he couldn’t think while staring into those harsh amber eyes. He could hear Mikoto’s heavy breathing, feel the hot warmth of his breath on his parted lips, his tongue flicked out now to lick his lips, wetting them. He shivered at the thoughts that were running through his mind, feeling his skin prickle over with goose bumps.

Munakata heard his own breathing, loud in the silence of the cell and he found himself shifting, uncomfortable. _‘Tell him and get out of here…’_ he thought but he couldn’t seem to get his mind off the feeling of having Mikoto so close to him. So intimately touching him, he felt himself leaning in, Mikoto’s hand on the back of his neck guiding him forward as their lips met, bumping together softly at first as they tested it out. Munakata’s stomach flipped over and over inside him as he felt Mikoto’s fingers tangle deeper in his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue slipped between his parted lips, stroking against his own tongue, shocking him and waking him up from his revere. He was kissing another man. Kissing Mikoto Suoh, the Red King. He balked, struggling now as he pushed at the Red King’s chest. _‘No I mustn’t let this happen…I mustn’t give in!’_

Mikoto held fast to Munakata as their lips met, his arm wrapping around the other man’s lean waist, drawing him close, his hand tangled in dark locks. The feel of Munakata’s mouth against his…oh god, so fucking good…Mikoto growled into the kiss, letting his tongue stroke against Munakata’s once more, slowly eating away at Munakata’s resolve. The struggling soon stopped, the constant pushing against his chest stopped now as he felt tentative hands going to embrace him, slowly circling around his shoulders as long fingers buried in his hair. Mikoto smirked as he heard a moan escape Munakata’s parted lips, the Blue King becoming completely undone before him now, falling completely under his control as they kissed.

Munakata’s breathing came fast now as his gripped Mikoto’s head to his, holding on, kissing the other man as though his life depended on it. His entire being on fire now as his moan was swallowed in their kiss. _‘What’s happening…’_ he thought in the hazy fog of ecstasy that was building around him, his mind was clouded with lust and greed. All he wanted was to feel Mikoto’s hands on him, touching him, caressing him, stroking him. He gasped though, their kiss broken, pulling apart when he did feel Mikoto’s callused hand on his skin, having worked his shirt free from his pants.  

“Mikoto…” he rasped, his hands still fisted in fiery red hair, he tried to control his breathing now as he felt the other, his lips dropping to his neck now kissing him there, nuzzling him. Sucking gently on his skin, marking him and making him moan again as the fingers on his skin moved ever higher now as Mikoto shifted and lay him down on the bed. _‘No. No…’_ Munakata thought, he was losing it, losing control, slowly but surely, it was slipping away from his grasp as he was consumed whole by the intense emotions of the Red King.

Munakata’s heart was thudding in anticipation now as the other took his time, undressing him, pulling off his shirt as callused fingers trailed over his skin gently. Mikoto’s hands were so warm on his skin, caressing him gently. He was surprised at the eclectic sensation that coursed through his body as Mikoto tweaked his nipples rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

Mikoto gulped, he never knew Munakata could look this hot. Hot for him. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted on a moan now as his fingers toyed with the man’s sensitive nipples. Dark hair fanned out around his head on the pillow, a dark halo. His heart clenched at the sight, he wouldn’t be able to ever take back what he’d done and with each second that ticked past, he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with this man.

His lips kissed Munakata’s smooth skin, feeling the other buck up into him, fingers falling away from his hair now as they gripped onto the bed, it was almost as if the man beneath him was still trying to deny what was happening, holding onto reality, refusing to fall prey to him. Mikoto flicked his tongue over Munakata’s sensitive nipple, seeing the Blue King biting on his lower lip now, holding back a moan.

“Mikoto Suoh!” the sharp voice called out, a whiplash to his senses and Mikoto raised his head, there at the door to the cells was Seri Awashima, looking stunned. Mikoto shielded Munakata’s body from view now, growling at the woman.

“Get out,” he said.

Munakata, startled at the appearance of his second in command, fumbled with his shirt, fingers slipping on the buttons now, he stood on wobbly legs as he snatched his glasses from Mikoto’s bed, putting them on once more. He glared at Mikoto, but as he did that he was reminded of what had just happened in this cell, on that bed and he looked away, embarrassed. How could he get carried away? He caught Mikoto’s smirk.

“It must be because you care for me, that’s why you came in here to talk about the issue of me being king,” Mikoto said, fixing him with amber eyes, “Isn’t that right Reisi?”

Munakata turned his back to the other man, “I don’t care for you. Not in the slightest,” he said, keeping his voice in check as his body trembled slightly, “It is my duty as the leader of Scepter 4, as the Blue King, to rid the world of threats and right now, you’re the biggest threat there is.”

Mikoto laughed, a bitter sound that escaped his throat as he stared at the back of Munakata. He wasn’t talking to Munakata Reisi the man anymore. He was talking to Munakata Reisi the King now, the levelheaded, straight laced man without feelings. Mikoto watched as the man left his cell, locking him in and not once glancing back. Once more he was alone again, he hung his head, dying would be so much better than feeling emotional pain, he lay back down on the bed curling up on his side. He wondered to himself, _‘Why did I have to fall in love with him?’_


	2. I Would Miss Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if the order of the namings are off, i will correct that in the next story!

“Captain, did he hurt you? Are you alright?” Seri asked when they were back in his office, she knew better than to ask more than that. “Captain?” she called again when she received no reply, he seemed to be in a trance like state still.

“Huh? Y-Yeah…” he murmured, bringing a hand to his still swollen lips, “yeah I’m fine…” He’d gotten away from Mikoto’s kiss. Yet his lips still tingled with the sensation. “What about the colourless king? Is that why you’re back so early? What news of him?”

“He’s still at large, Captain. The lead we followed was a fake.”

“I see…” Munakata murmured as he sighed, sitting himself at his desk once more, the unfinished jigsaw puzzle still sitting there. “Awashima, you and Fushimi collect more information of the places he’s been to, try to string up a pattern then show it to me,” he said to which she bowed and then left the office. As soon as the door closed, Munakata slid down in his seat, a long sigh leaving his lips.

Things had gone so wrong down in the cells. _‘And you liked it,’_ his mind taunted him. You liked how Mikoto kissed you and how he touched you. Fragments of their encounter played in his head again and his cheeks flushed. Had Seri not thought to look for him down in the cells…he’d have been taken whole by the Red King. He rested his head in his right hand, fingers twisting in his hair. He didn’t have much time to tell Mikoto to give up his position. He could try talking to his clansmen but he knew better than to walk into the HOMRA’s district.

 _‘If Mikoto dies, you’ll have failed your mission,’_ he thought, then closed his eyes, _‘it’s not my mission as a King…but its your mission as a friend…as a partner…’_ he thought, for surely what they had just done in the cells was what partners were meant to do, what lovers were meant to do.

“Lovers…” he whispered, he feared the word.

Munakata stood from his seat, pacing the room slowly. Munakata Reisi the King would have killed Mikoto a long time ago, it would be a chance for him to take hold of the HOMRA, show them that the Blues weren’t just anyone to be messed with. But Reisi the man, couldn’t bring himself to do that. He was only human, he tried his best not to kill, to negotiate. Mikoto wouldn’t listen because he thought what he was doing was right, his pride came in him being a king. That was probably the only thing that he knew how to do. If he took his king ship away from him…Mikoto would be lost without a cause.

 _‘Then you can join him. Resign your post. Seri will be able to take care of them well enough. You can have your well deserved happy ending with Mikoto,’_ came the thought in his head. This was reality…happy endings didn’t come by easily he told himself, truth was he was scared of the outcome. No, he needed to talk with Mikoto’s second, Kusanagi.

With that thought in mind, Munakata grabbed his coat off the rack, pulling it on, strapping his sword into his belt now as he left his office. He made sure to drop by Seri’s informing her that she was in-charge.

Mikoto struggled in his sleep, the eerily mad laughter all around him now. “Show yourself!” he growled to the fog around him. The laughter only continued. Mikoto lashed out with a burst of flaming red aura now, still the laughter continued. “You’ll have to find me…” the distorted voice said after which came the incessant ringing of a phone.

Mikoto picked up the receiver, listening to the eerie voice on the other end, “You know where I am Red King, come and get me. Come kill the one who took the life of your dear clansman,” in a flash he burnt up the phone a smirk on his lips as he homed in on the position of the Colourless King. “Anna, I’m coming.”

Munakata sat in the bar, surrounded by the red clansmen, their weapons drawn. He had to remind himself that he was here to talk. Kusanagi, leaned over the counter, pouring him a tequila, “It’s not every day you see a Blue coming over. On his own. Are you courting death?” he asked with a grin.

“I came to talk to you about your King,” he answered.

“What about him?” the hot headed young man, Yata asked as he approached, baseball bat held up threatening him.

Right. He’d forgotten this was a very close knit group…he drummed his fingers on the table, “You know the Sword of Damocles that always appears when a King goes into battle?” he asked.

“Do you take me for someone stupid?” Yata asked.

“No. I just wanted to know,” Munakata answered, choosing his words carefully. It was like cutting wires on a bomb one wrong move could set this whole place ablaze, literally.

“What about his sword Munakata?” Kusanagi asked, deciding to make this a little easier for the man, he had after all come here without reinforcements.

“You’ve seen how it’s shattered,” he states, seeing the other nod. “The sword as you know represents the King’s true strength. Mikoto’s…” he trailed off.

“Is fading. He’s at the end of the line. He needs to resign or to…” Kusanagi made a sign that signified death.

Munakata nodded, glad the other man understood, “He is an honorable King to want to stick it out to the end. He is willing to have his own sword kill him at the end…”

Kusanagi raised a brow at that, it wasn’t like the Blue King to speak in such a manner, “What’s the problem here then?”

“I…” Munakata pursed his lips, “I…Mikoto will die if he doesn’t resign…you wouldn’t want him to die right?” he asks.

The room was silent, before a little girl gasped, “Mikoto!” she said.

“Anna, what’s the matter?” Kusanagi asked, rushing over from behind the bar over to the little girl.

Munakata watched with bated breath as the girl whispered to Kusanagi, “What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Mikoto’s got the location of the Colourless King. We’re going to meet him,” Kusanagi answered, then turned to Yata, “Lead them on first I will follow after.”

Munakata was left alone with the other now and he didn’t quite know what to say.

“I don’t want him to die either. But I can’t do a thing. You know how Suoh is, he’s stubborn, stupid even…to choose death over resignation. He thinks he’ll look weak if he resigns he just doesn’t get it that it’s for his own good. To keep up this chase with the Colourless King…” Kusanagi shook his head, “it might very well be his last straw…”

“Then you agree with me? That I should get him to resign?” Munakata asked.

“It’s not my business. That’s Suoh’s own choice. He wouldn’t want me to interfere with it.”

Munakata stopped himself from shouting at the man, “Isn’t he your leader? Wouldn’t his death upset you?” he asked. _‘Am I the only one that cares if he isn’t in this world anymore?’_

“It would. But…like I said…it’s Suoh’s choice. I cannot fault him for it,” Kusanagi said, with that he turned his back and left, leaving Munakata alone in the bar.

“Am I the only one who would miss you if you were gone Mikoto?”


	3. Duty

When he met with his clansmen, they all seemed to have a rather tense air about them, as though they were worried about something. Kusanagi welcomed him with a smile, Anna coming to take her place at his side.

“Come, we are to head to the High School island. He is there,” Mikoto said as he took the lead, his clansmen following behind him as he strode on, Anna at his side, holding on to his jacket. With a final look back at the demolished courtyard of the Scepter 4 HQ, he turned his back on them and continued on to the road to his destiny. He needed to finish off the Colourless King to revenge Totsuka, it was his duty.

As they gathered up the rest of the thugs, they stormed their way onto the island, taking it by force and fear as they asked each and every student if they had seen the Colourless King. Mikoto wandered off from Kusanagi and the rest now as they went off to complete their jobs. The word of the King was everything to their followers.

Mikoto lay down on the fallen clock tower, looking to the sky. He felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in the air around him. Life. This was what it meant to be alive, to feel the breath of life running through your lungs. Mikoto closed his eyes thinking again of Munakata and their kiss in the cell. His mind brought about the words of Munakata…resign. Did he think it was that easy? To resign? To give up a position of power and evade death?

He didn’t really have much besides HOMRA and his powers. He had no family…nothing. If he resigned he would lose his only family. Besides his pride wouldn’t allow it in the history of Kings, no one had resigned. Not one. He would be the first, people would take him for a coward. Death was still a better choice.

-

After returning to head quarters, Munakata regrouped his men, all suffering minor cuts and bruises. He needed to find Mikoto and try to talk some sense into him, wherever the man was right now.

“Captain!” Seri called to him as she entered his room, “The Red King was headed for Ashinaka High School island. I have the vehicles prepared. Do we have permission to move out?” she asked.

“Permission granted,” he said, leaving with her now, ready to face the scene that he would meet at Ashinaka.

As the vans raced to Ashinaka, Munakata’s thoughts were centered on one thing, leaving this place with Mikoto alive and he would need to work against time to save him. If the Red King did find the Colourless King first then there might be trouble. He heard the sound of the engines being cut as they stopped at the school compound.

“Captain, it seems it’s started to snow…” he heard Seri say as she approached him.

“I see,” he replied as he watched the first fall of the powdery snow. Of all things that had to come, snow.

They hurried out and got into the school, the place already in a mess, rubble strewn all over the courtyard, evidence that the Red Clan’s destructive powers had been at work here. He watched as the other clan gathered at the top of the slope, primed and ready to battle. All around them, snow began to fall, covering the site in a blanket of white.

“Where have all the innocent kids been taken to?” Seri was asking as she looked at the destroyed compound.

“They wouldn’t care about the kids, they probably had them killed,” Fushimi said with a smirk.

“Where’s Mikoto in all this?” Munakata growled as he scanned the other side of the battle frontlines. He couldn’t spot the tell tale sign of the fur on Mikoto’s jacket, but Kusanagi was there.

“Their King doesn’t care about them,” Fushimi muttered.

“Seri you’re in charge for now. Whatever you do, don’t injure any civilians I’m going to find Mikoto and try to talk to him,” Munakata said to Seri who nodded. She was a very capable woman and he knew he could trust his men in her hands.

Making his way across the field, he stood before Kusanagi and the gang, “May I have a moment to speak with Mikoto?” he asked, taking in the appearance of the gang, unfazed by their number.

Kusanagi stared at him, “I want to negotiate with him. If he’s going in to battle, I’m going to have to stop him…” Munakata continued.

“Awhile then…come with me,” Kusanagi said after leaving orders with Yata.

-

“Mikoto,” came Kusanagi’s voice calling to him now.

Mikoto opened his eyes, Anna was curled up beside him, she had chosen to keep him company while the rest went to search. Kusanagi stood a few feet away from the fallen clock tower, there was something about him that had Mikoto a little worried now.

“Mikoto, someone’s requested to see you,” Kusanagi said, eyes looking to him through the shades.

“It’s him isn’t it…” Mikoto said, pulling himself into a sitting position as he jumped off the side of the fallen clock tower helping Anna down after him, “You stay here with Kusanagi,” he said handing her to the other man. “Where is he?”

“Waiting for you in the garden, the one out back near the forest,” Kusanagi said.

Mikoto grunted turning on his heel as he began to head in that direction, the snow crunching beneath his feet.

“Mikoto…please listen to what he has to say alright?” Kusanagi called to him as he saw the retreating back of his King, there was no response as he watched the figure get smaller and smaller. Beside him Anna clutched tight to his hand.

“Mikoto…” she whispered.

“He’ll be fine. He can take care of himself,” Kusanagi assured her with a squeeze of her hand. He just hoped that Munakata would be able to convince his King to do the right thing and he wished that just this once, Mikoto would listen to what someone had to say to him. Someone of equal stature of equal ranking, a King. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait! I have been quite busy recently! Anyway thanks for reading! Do leave me a comment, thanks! :)


	4. Don't Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Haven't been updating in awhile as i've been busy! Super sorry! Anyway do leave me some nice comments and thank you guys for all the support so far!

Mikoto strolled, hands in his pockets as he entered the garden, climbing the stairs one by one when he heard a voice behind him.

“I wasn’t expecting you to show up,” it was Munakata’s voice.

The Red King turned, smirking, “Trust you to call me out here…” he said, watching as the Blue King came forward, holding out a pack of cigarettes to him now in an invitation as he himself put one to his mouth. Mikoto took one putting it to his lips, he took a step closer to Munakata noting how the other got spooked just by the motion and he lit it with a snap of his fingers, walking past the other and going to settle himself on the stairs now.

“So what is it that you wanted to say?” he asked as he lit his own cigarette and took a long drag, the nicotine calming his nerves as he blew out a plume of smoke. He already knew why Munakata was here. It was because of the same matter.

“Resign. Mikoto…you have to do it…” the other said.

Mikoto shook his head, “I don’t have to. You can’t make me. You’re in no position to do that.”

Just like that he snapped and he threw himself at the other knocking him to the ground. “If you don’t resign you’re going to die! Do you understand that Mikoto Suoh? You’re going to die!” Munakata growled as he had the other straddled beneath him, grabbing onto the Red King’s shirt now as he stared into amber eyes. “You’re going to die…” he repeated, trailing off as he felt something warm and wet trailing down his cheek.

Mikoto couldn’t comprehend if this was a dream or not, seeing Munakata crying. It wasn’t until the tear fell from his face and onto his cheek was he brought back to reality. Munakata was crying over him. He felt the other’s hand loosen its grip on his shirt now as he sat back. Munakata didn’t want him to die. He flipped the other down beneath him, pinning his arm down with his own as he pressed him into the snow now, “So what if I die?” he asked seeing Munakata’s violet eyes widen in surprise at the tone of voice he had taken.

“I…don’t…want that…” he heard the words leave the other’s mouth, a mere whisper.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to die,” Munakata swallowed closing his eyes now, needing to avoid the intense look that Mikoto’s amber eyes were giving him. He shifted now, Mikoto was warm above him, his hand warm on his skin where it held him on his arm.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mikoto asked right by Munakata’s ear, pressing his body against the other man’s, feeling his heartbeat beneath him.

Munakata gasped at the feel of the warm breath feathering his ear, he tried to free his arm from Mikoto’s grip but the other only held him tighter. Munakata knew where this was heading towards and he would have to tell him sooner or later…

“I…love…you…Mikoto,” he said in between pauses, keeping silent now as he let Mikoto take in the information.

“Open your eyes,” he heard the other’s voice commanding him.

Munakata obeyed, opening his eyes to see amber ones staring into his, “I love you Munakata Reisi,” he heard the Red King say before he felt the other’s lips on his kissing him softly. Tongue tracing the outline of his lips before pushing between his lips. Long fingers twisted in his hair as they guided his head to another angle.

Munakata was shocked to hear himself whine in protest when Mikoto’s lips left his for a moment to remove his glasses and he could feel the other smirk against his lips as they kissed again. Lost in each other’s passion now as Mikoto deepened the kiss.

An explosion had the lovers pulling apart now, Mikoto pulling the Munakata to his feet, running a hand through the other’s dark hair to rid it of the snow before they turned in the direction of the noise, it was right up ahead, into the forest.

“Let’s finish this,” Mikoto said as he made a run for it into the forest, his senses tingling, he knew just who it was that would be waiting there up ahead. He needed to defeat the Colourless King, then he could resign in peace.

“Wait! Mikoto!” Munakata ran after him now, his legs trying to close the distance between them as Mikoto ran on further ahead. He couldn’t so much as let the Colourless King near him or who knows what might happen. Overhead, he saw the red aura and a ruined Sword of Damocles appear, the orb in the middle appearing dim. No…if Mikoto used any more of his powers he would lose control and that would bring the sword down, killing him. 


	5. Together At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will be the final chapter of the story. Please do read through and then follow on to my comments at the end if you have questions. Read on guys! :)

In the clearing of the forest area, there was a kid that stood there, doubled over, his mop of silvery grey hair covering his face. He seemed somehow, awkward.

"M-My King you have found me," the contorted voice said as the kid lifted his head to look to him. "H-Hurry…please you have to kill me. A King can only be killed by another King," another voice was saying, one that was calm, different from the first which he knew was the Colourless King. Two Kings in one body? Mikoto didn't have time to question now. It was his chance. His chance to avenge the death of someone he had cared for as he charged head on, drawing up all his power now, ready to strike the final blow.

"Mikoto!" he heard Munakata yelling to him but he charged on, his feet taking him ever closer to the other figure, the red aura crackling in his hand now as he plunged it right through the figure of the boy, seeing the serene face distort once more into a look of insanity, "Congratulations," it sang and Mikoto ripped it right up, the red flames exploding and engulfing the body, overhead the Sword of Damocles belonging to the Colourless King disappeared along with that of another, a silver Sword of Damocles.

In that final blast as Munakata looked up he saw as the red orb on Mikoto's sword flicker and go out cold, the Sword of Damocles making its descent from high in the sky. He was still too far away from Mikoto…he wouldn't make it on time! And knowing Mikoto…he wouldn't give up his position…

"I, Mikoto Suoh the Third and Red King, revoke my reign as the King and do solemnly swear this upon the Dresden Slate," Mikoto uttered the words, hearing the rumbling that the sword made as it descended from it's height in the sky. He had done it. He had gone and revoked his position as King. Looking up to the sky now, he watched as the sword still came down right above him. If he resigned his position, he would be able to move and the sword would not follow him. Taking a gamble for it, Mikoto made a run for it back towards the clearing now.

Munakata was still keeping his eyes trained on the ever descending sword that he didn't even notice the oncoming stranger until he crashed into the person and they tumbled into the snow together. Mikoto's laughter enveloped him as the other wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I did it," he whispered, his heart at ease.

"Mi-Mikoto. You…did it?" Munakata asked leaning his forehead to Mikoto's, he was so glad that the other was still alive.

"Last minute decision," the former Red King muttered with a smirk. It won't matter as long as he had Munakata.

Munakata smiled, standing up now as he brushed the snow from his uniform, that's when he called out his own Sword of Damocles, it was still in good shape, the violet blue orb still glowing bright, "I, Munakata Reisi the Fourth and Blue King, revoke my reign as the King and do solemnly swear this upon the Dresden Slate."

"Oi, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked holding Munakata by the shoulders, looking from the man before him then up to the Sword of Damocles in the sky, which was slowly beginning to shatter into a million pieces of stardust, fading away and being carried with the wind. Violet eyes looked to him full of happiness and love.

"I'm making my choice. I want to join you," Munakata said.

Mikoto shook his head, "You're still a crazy mad man. You didn't have to give up your position just because of me," he said grabbing Munakata's head now, fingers tangled in his hair and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Munakata smiled as he kissed Mikoto back, his heart swelling with love for the other, this was what it was like to be in love. Finally free of the duty of a King, he could chose what to do with his own life now, he didn't have to follow protocol or to make any excuses for going to meet Mikoto. He could live by his own set of rules.

"I gave up my position so that I could be with you," Munakata whispered, grinning like mad now.

"That was sweet of you," Mikoto teased him as he ruffled the other's hair, "come, we should go," he murmured worried of the outcome that would meet them when they headed back.

"Hey, don't worry. Your clansmen will love you no matter what. You've formed such strong bonds," Munakata reassured him as he looked into Mikoto's eyes.

Mikoto chuckled, "Your clansmen will have the shock of their lives knowing what you did," he said, taking Munakata's hand in his now as they headed back to the entrance of Ashikawa High.

Waiting there by the bridge in their two different factions were the Red and Blue clansmen. They were shocked really to see what had become of their kings. But they knew it was what was good, because those two cared about each other so much. The title of King had only turned them into enemies. It had restricted them from each other.

Kusanagi walked over to Mikoto, "So you did it, you resigned," he murmured.

"Yeah," Mikoto said shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he looked over to where Munakata was, explaining the situation now to Awashima. She seemed to take it rather well.

"Mikoto," Kusanagi said pulling on the other's coat to turn the former King back to look at him, "All of us, we're still going to treat you as our leader even if you're no longer the King. We'll still be a band of brothers and sister," he added as Anna came up to hug Mikoto.

Mikoto laughed, "Thank you, all of you," he said, cradling Anna to him as he hugged her. Free of his duties and still his clansmen wanted him as their leader. He was lucky to have them and he was lucky to have Munakata.

"So what's the deal with you and him?" Kusanagi asked taking him aside now.

Mikoto shrugged, "I can't tell you. But we're going to be spending a long vacation together that's for sure," he said smirking at Munakata when the other looked over to him.

"Together, sounds nice. You finally got him huh," Kusanagi murmured looking at the two. Like fire and ice. The former Red King and the former Blue king. They fit together so well, "It's no wonder a King is always attracted to another king."

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay. So the whole idea about revoking their position as King was made up by me. There is no such thing in the show though i really wish that there had been so that Suoh didn't have to die! Anyway it's something like this, a King takes on the role of a King with an initiation right kind of thing. He has the power to revoke his kingship but it will be shown as a sign of cowardice, which was why Suoh didn't want to revoke in the first place until right at the last moment when he realised that he wanted Reisi more than the kingship. And in return, Reisi chose to revoke his kingship as well, to join Suoh together. And yeah, from here on out they are the first two kings ever to revoke their position as King. Anyway, leave a comment to tell me what you think about this.
> 
> I know it must seem rushed and all. I agree to that. This is my first MikoRei story and well...i wanted it to be a short one. So yes blame me! I will be writing more of these two in the future though, so do look out for it amongst my other stories. The next story line goes a little something like this, Suoh is the typical bad boy in the new school, Ashikawa High. He is assigned a study buddy by the teacher, it just so happens to be the student council president Munakata Reisi. Yep. Something along those lines so if you have a suggestion or anything that i might be able to add to that story. Do drop me a PM or something! And i'll see you in the next MikoRei story that i do! :)


End file.
